Poetry
by TheSilverMirror
Summary: He's making us write love poems about each other? How awkward... Or... perhaps not.
1. In Neji's POV

**Disclaimer: **What is obvious needs not be told. Yet there are customs which one must follow. I do not own these characters. Seek the master, Masashi Kishimoto.  
**- **

* * *

**-**

**Author's Note**

This will eventually be a poem-fic/song-fic. But this first chapter at least, will be used to set up the situation and the mood.

**-  
**There will be a POV from each character before the start of the series of poems.

-

I guess I'll start with Neji.

* * *

**_Neji's POV_ -**

-  
When we are young, our teachers teach us in classrooms.  
They teach us principles.  
We learn about them, and we practice the basics.  
-  
But in the end there's the real world.  
-  
In the classroom, we learn by ourselves.  
Teachers encourage us to compete with other students.  
In competition we improve our battle skills.  
But in the process we neglect another.  
The skill to relate to others.  
-  
There's a reason why high level jounins  
are often assigned to teach genin groups.  
It is because it is such an immense task.  
The young are bold, and the young are foolish.  
We assume too much about the world.  
We act as if we know it.  
We know nothing.  
I knew nothing.  
-  
I knew nothing about love.  
I knew nothing about emotions.  
All I knew was my will to become strong,  
for my own personal reasons.  
I never saw the people around me,  
struggling as hard as I was, or even harder.  
I hurt people. I missed opportunities.  
If it had not been for the important people in my life now...  
Today, I would still be the same person I was then.  
The thought scares me.  
-  
Tenten once remarked that with Lee and Gai on our team,  
sometimes she feels almost as though  
we are part of a circus troop, rather than a ninja team.  
I'll admit, Gai and Lee tend to a bit showy and flamboyant in their ways.  
But through the years, I've come to acknowledge them as true ninja,  
skilled in their method of combat.  
-  
It's true that for Lee, this is the only style he is accomplished in.  
However the dedication he applies to it, at certain points  
exceed even my own towards the Hyuuga style.  
-  
Some years ago, it would have been impossible for me to admit this.  
-  
But I've changed.  
-  
It took years of pounding at the gates,  
but the walls which I had surrounded myself were finally cracked and torn.  
Hinata-sama was the unfortunate victim in the raging waters that followed.  
Ironically it was Naruto who stopped the flood. He, a shinning light,  
who out of all of them was the most similar to Lee.  
And he was one of the so-called 'losers'.  
-  
"Prove to me that what you say is true."  
-  
And he did...  
-  
"You're not a loser like me..."  
-  
If not for that eye-opening battle, I doubt there would have been a chance for me  
to initiate the dramatic changes within my internal self which were to follow.  
After the waters receeded I was left lying on the banks of a new world  
which I had never explored before.  
-  
Like a new born baby, I was willing to try out new things.  
The opportunity for such just so happened to come in the form  
of one of Gai-sensei's most ridiculous ideas yet  
-  
... poetry.

-

_**Continuing**_

-

It all started with Lee.  
Well specifically him and his little crush on the female member of team 7.  
-  
A few weeks before, as a team we were forced to attend  
one of the local festivals in a nearby village.  
This festival was a little bit different from your typical festival.  
Besides the usual dancing and music performances,  
there was also a tournament held by this village annually,  
which attracted many people from all over the country.  
The festival held an annual poetry competition,  
where all the lords and ladies who came  
could compete against each other in front of an audience,  
using their literary skill in the art of verse.  
-  
While watching the competition, Lee all the suddenly got inspired by one of the poets  
who had written a beautiful love poem dedicated to some unknown lady.  
He wished to write a similar poem for Sakura-san.  
-  
"For sure if I profess in such a fashion she will come to acknowledge me and my love!"  
-  
The first person he asked for help was Gai.  
-  
Gai-sensei then decided that we would all write poetry, about one another...  
-

* * *

**Author's Note**

There... next POV will be Tenten, and then Lee's after that. Then the actual poems will start.


	2. In Tenten's POV

**Disclaimer: **Seek the master named Masashi Kishimoto. Hai!

-

* * *

-

**Author's Note**

And this one's in Tenten's POV!

* * *

-

_**Tenten's POV**_

-

"Does it have to be a love poem?"

-

Sometimes I really wonder,

why Gai-sensei always makes us do

such embarrassing things with each other as team mates.

Was this supposed to make us feel more comfortable around each other?

If anything, you would think that writting _love _poems, of all things,

would only create more tension among us...

create _discomfort _instead of familiarity.

-

Or at least... I'm assuming that any normal person would think so.

-

Then again, Gai-sensei has never been what you could term, 'normal'.  
-

"Yes! You must write your truest feelings of love for each other and express it in beautiful prose!"

-

Neji and I both stared at him as though he were the craziest lunatic we'd ever met.

Even Lee looked a bit confused. No doubt even _he_ was wondering what our sensei was thinking.

-

Wishing for some clarification, I asked another question.

-

"But what if we don't _feel _that way about one another?

Are we supposed to just pretend that we do?"

-

At this, Gai put on a serious expression.

-

"On this team, we must all love each other as team mates and true comrades in battle!

In the face of great challenges these bonds are what will increase our strength by ten fold!"

-

His dramatics increased with every sentence and word.

-

"It is the love! The love of the true spirit of friendship, and _strength _in unity of youth!

The love that can conquer worlds and remove all traces of darkness!

Love is the key to all things!"

-

I held up my hands.

-

"Okay, okay Gai-sensei. I think we get it..."

-

"Yosh! If I can express my love towards my fellow comrades,

then surly it would not be hard to express, even more beautifully,

the bright shinning love I have for Sakura-san!"

-

"That's right Lee! Ganbatte!" At this Gai gave his nice-guy pose,

and in response Lee gave one back with just as much gusto...

-

Thus it was reluctantly, that both Neji and I agreed.

In truth, I was rather curious.

Hyuuga Neji... write poetry?

This was going to be the laugh of the century.

-

* * *

**Author's Note**

Laugh of the century? Oh I do hope it's not that bad. Heh...


	3. Lee's POV and start

**Disclaimer: **

The only similarity between Masashi Kishimoto and myself, is that we're both asians. Even that one similarity makes me very happy

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Writting in Lee's POV is rather a challenge! Even though it is very short, I hope I portray him well. The first poem will also start this chapter. And let the games begin! 'wink'

-

* * *

- 

_**Lee's POV**_

-

Sometimes I wonder, what I ever did to deserve such a great sensei!  
If the fates really were controlled by the heavens as Neji my greatest rival seems to believe,

then they must truly have been touched by all my hard work!

Gai-sensei's the best!

Who else could have come up this brilliant plan?

-

At have to admit, at first I was a bit doubtful

But then Gai-sensei explained in full

and I was ashamed of myself!

How could I have doubted even for a second?

Truly this is was the best idea he's had yet!

-

I'd be willing to die for my team mates

Just like I would be willing to die for Sakura-san

If I could express my love for them

Surly this would give me practice!

And practice makes perfect!

-

After all...

-

"I want to start!

-

"This first one's for you Gai-sensei!"

-

-

* * *

- 

-

_**Lee to Gai**_

- _**  
**_

You're always number one

You're always like the sun

There is a light that shines

It's there inside your heart

-

I can never thank

You for all I have

Words are not enough

To express my love

-

It's just a start

I'll perfect my art

Till the day I can

Never giving up

-

* * *

**-**

**Author's Note:**

**-**

Hehe... Please review! Please? O.O

Pretty plz?


End file.
